


Il Test

by MadDogMajima



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogMajima/pseuds/MadDogMajima
Summary: [ORIGINALE – M/M – Con il padre del suo migliore amico]Aveva occhi verdissimi e grandi, Calum, due finestre spalancate che non mancavano mai di metterlo nei guai. Col senno di poi, era di quei due occhi che Jae si sarebbe dovuto innamorare, gli avrebbero risparmiato un sacco di problemi.Questa one-shot è stata scritta per il p0rnfest #13 organizzato da Lande Di Fandom.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Il Test

**Author's Note:**

> Brace yourselves per il pippone melodrammatico perché non sono riuscita a trattenermi XD

«Questa volta ti ho battuto, ne sono sicuro.»

«Aspetta e spera, mezza sega.»

Calum rise a quella risposta. Anche sotto la gelida luce artificiale del complesso sotterraneo i suoi capelli biondi brillavano come se riflettessero perennemente la luce di Solis-379. Jae gli ricordava sempre che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto rasarli a zero, ma Calum rispondeva sbuffando e scuotendo la testa, quasi il regolamento della colonia non lo riguardasse; non perché fosse il figlio del Comandante ma piuttosto per una qualche convinzione di essere diverso dagli altri, di essere speciale.

Speciale lo era davvero, in effetti.

Jae spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, a disagio nel corridoio finalmente deserto dopo che la miriade di soldatini si era dileguata non appena il test attitudinale era terminato. I loro passi rimbombavano ancora contro le pareti di metallo.

Aveva occhi verdissimi e grandi, Calum, due finestre spalancate che non mancavano mai di metterlo nei guai. Col senno di poi, era di quei due occhi che Jae si sarebbe dovuto innamorare, gli avrebbero risparmiato un sacco di problemi. Ma Calum aveva solo tredici anni e Jae quell’età in cui il pensiero di mettere le mani nelle mutande di un tredicenne iniziava a far schifo.

Come se non bastasse, Jae era anche un assoluto, incorreggibile idiota.

«Terra chiama Jae! Terra chiama Jae!»

Il mondo riprese ad avere contorni definiti.

«Manco l’hai mai vista la terra.»

«È solo una metafora!»

«Sono abbastanza sicuro che la parola che stai cercando non sia metafora, e comunque continua a essere troppo complicata per te.»

Calum gli mostrò la lingua. La sua allegria era contagiosa, se Jae non avesse avuto un gigantesco buco nero a livello dello stomaco forse sarebbe persino riuscito a rubargliene un po’. Lo osservava saltellare per i corridoi, mentre allargava la giacca blu scura e faceva finta di volare.

«Ci credi? Se facciamo un punteggio abbastanza alto poi andiamo in ricognizione! Io sarei il più giovane... E tu il più vecchio ma chissenefrega. Cosa ci sarà nell’Area 9? Cosa pensi ci sarà?»

Se fosse stata anche solo vagamente simile all’Area 7... Jae portò una mano al petto e, fingendo di allentare la lampo della giacca identica a quella di Calum, percorse da sopra la stoffa della camicia la cicatrice che dalla clavicola si snodava fino all’ombelico. Chiunque l’avesse abbracciato l’avrebbe sentita: un grumo di pelle biancastra dietro cui si nascondevano un fegato nuovo, mezzo polmone sfatto e un solo rene funzionante.

Forse avrebbe dovuto dire la verità, fottersene della minaccia di una condanna a morte con cui l’avevano costretto ad accettare una vita solo un filo migliore rispetto a quella degli altri ragazzini. Spiegare a tutti perché il suo nome era sparito dalla lista di morti della F, che sicurissimi rifugi non sarebbero stati là pronti ad accogliere la coraggiosa squadra, che lo scopo delle telecamere e dei sensori termici non sarebbe stato proteggerli e guidarli.

Ficcò le mani in tasca mentre Calum, ignaro, sorrideva al niente.

Non si erano mai nemmeno fatti la doccia insieme dopo la palestra; non l’aveva stretto tra le braccia il giorno del suo compleanno nonostante il festeggiato fosse diventato appiccicoso come nastro biadesivo. L’innocenza e la speranza erano tutto ciò che i ragazzini rinchiusi in quella maledetta colonia possedevano: strapparglieli via sarebbe stato più crudele degli artigli affilati e del veleno che li aspettava all’esterno.

«Sono sicuro che saremo scelti insieme. Lo spero tanto. Però sono anche sicuro di aver fatto meglio di te. Eh, Jae? Uscire fuori insieme! Ma che hai?»

«Sono vecchio e stanco.»

«Hai solo tre anni in più di me.»

Se ne sentiva trenta, in più, ma tenne a freno la lingua. Calum parve pensieroso per qualche secondo, poi il suo viso pallido si illuminò di nuovo e le labbra rosee si schiusero in un sorriso.

«Andiamo all’acquario? E poi a mangiare nascosti nella sala macchine.»

Al pensiero del cibo il suo stomaco rattrappì.

«No. Ho un impegno.»

«Ma ancora il tuo amante segreto?»

Calum fece il broncio, ma non riuscì a nascondere le guance rosse. Era giunto a quella fase dell’esistenza il cui il sesso era qualcosa di oscuro e attraente che però si trasformava in schifoso molto in fretta. Ancora innocente, in un certo senso. Jae suo malgrado sorrise: senza Calum, sarebbe già finito triturato in qualche ingranaggio della sala macchine.

«Sì certo, amante segreto.»

_Ti prego, Calum, non scoprirlo mai._

«Andiamo almeno all’acquario stasera? Non voglio andarci da solo.» abbassò lo sguardo «Non voglio andare nemmeno con qualcuno che vuole fare amicizia con me solo per... Sai, mio padre.»

Mosse le dita su e giù, come se stessero salendo dei gradini.

Jae inspirò profondamente. Non si meritava di stare lì. Non avrebbe mai permesso che gli succedesse qualcosa di male.

Calum sorrise con gli occhi lucidi. Dietro di lui comparve la vegetazione in superficie, l’umidità, una coperta bollente e fradicia, cadde su Jae senza pietà. Sprazzi di sangue sul suo volto macchiato di fango grigiastro, urla disperate in sottofondo.

«Jae? Jae?»

Lo stava scuotendo. Jae serrò i denti e ricacciò indietro l’acido che dallo stomaco si era arrampicato fino al palato. Stava stringendo le spalle di Calum, che lo fissava con gli occhioni spalancati e un’espressione di genuino terrore sul volto.

«Scusa. Credo di aver dormito poco stanotte. Sai, il test.»

«Sei sicuro di stare bene?»

«Sto benissimo. Puntuale alle sei, va bene?»

Si allontanò prima di scoppiare a piangergli in faccia.

Riprese a respirare quando lo scan riconobbe la sua retina e le porte di vetro opaco si spalancarono per lasciarlo passare. Jae controllò un’ultima volta di non essere stato seguito: non si sarebbe mai abituato al pizzicore sulla nuca che lo faceva impazzire ogni volta che tirava dritto verso i _living quarter_ dei pezzi grossi invece di girare a destra. Se qualcuno avesse avuto anche solo il sospetto che fosse lui, lì, con quella giacca blu troppo riconoscibile a entrare proprio da quella porta con un semplice controllo dell’occhio, la colonia sarebbe impazzita. Ragazzini annoiati tenuti a bada solo da studio ed esercizio fisico sfiancanti, più adulti con troppo potere tra le mani.

Sarebbe stata la fine per tutti e tre.

Fortunatamente la lastra di vetro che si richiudeva lo nascose agli occhi di qualsiasi curioso. Il silenzio, grazie alle lastre isolanti che bloccavano il perenne ronzio degli ingranaggi, era assordante. Jae si tappò le orecchie, ascoltando per qualche secondo solo il cuore che gli batteva all’impazzata e il rombo del sangue attorno al timpano. Inspirò col naso, espirò con la bocca.

Era al sicuro. Era al sicuro.

Odiava passare di lì, e il motivo per cui lo odiava era lo stesso che aveva spinto il Comandante ad appendere tutte quelle foto proprio ai muri di quel corridoio: ricordare. Ogni squadra, ogni volto, ogni morto era stato accuratamente intrappolato in una fotografia. Gruppi sorridenti di ragazzini che si abbracciavano, felici di essere stati scelti, pieni di speranze per il futuro. Animali mandati al macello per raccogliere informazioni mentre l’atmosfera del pianeta, la flora e la fauna scommettevano su chi sarebbe stato il primo a massacrarli.

Vent’anni di preziose informazioni raccolte col sangue di persone come Calum che non avrebbero più riso, non si sarebbero più arrabbiate, non avrebbero mai posato per una seconda foto insieme nel cappotto blu che tutti odiavano ma senza il quale si sentivano nudi.

Jae alzò una mano e carezzò il volto pulito di Nadine, che infilava sempre la lingua nello spazio lasciato dall’unico dente che le mancava, percorse il braccio di Jade, i suoi infiniti riccioli scuri, per arrivare a Dominic che in quel momento eterno stava stringendo l’aria alla propria destra. Jae era stato cancellato per sempre dalla Squadra F perché di ritornati, di _sopravvissuti_ non dovevano essercene. La cicatrice tirava la pelle a ogni respiro; si fece più rigida, tanto da rendergli difficoltoso muoversi. Lo stava ingoiando.

_No, Jae. È la tua immaginazione. Sono i tuoi incubi. Solo incubi._

Mosse un passo verso sinistra, verso volti che non riusciva più a riconoscere, verso l’unica altra foto mai ritoccata di cui era il solo a esserne a conoscenza. Tre ragazze dall’aria seria, una che solo accennava un sorriso mentre la mano stringeva il nulla.

«Jae?»

Sussultò, mentre le guance si coloravano di rosso e la giacca diventava all’improvviso troppo pesante. Allontanò la mano dalla sagoma invisibile e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con la persona che da quella foto era stata rimossa vent’anni prima, che non gli aveva mai voluto raccontare del perché stesse tenendo per mano la biondina con gli occhiali.

«Jae.»

Aveva un solo occhio, l’altro gliel’aveva strappato un qualche orrore là fuori, lasciandogli in cambio solo una cicatrice profonda di un bianco accecante. L’altro era di un verde troppo familiare perché il cuore non gli precipitasse nello stomaco.

Una mano calda e ruvida gli sfiorò la guancia umida. Il polso, ancora coperto dalla camicia verde degli ufficiali, nascondeva ferite mai del tutto rimarginate che solo Jae aveva mai visto, solo lui avrebbe mai potuto vedere.

Lo tirò giù per il colletto e lo baciò sulle labbra. Forte, aggressivo, aspettandosi in risposta la solita mezza risata, una spinta giocosa sul petto, e un commento sarcastico sui giovani troppo impazienti.

Invece, il Comandante Wainworth lo sollevò da terra e lo spinse contro il muro, tra le fotografie. Aggredì il labbro inferiore di Jae con una foga quasi dolorosa, morsi che presto gli fecero sentire in bocca il sapore del sangue, gli piegò la testa da un lato e si avventò sul collo strappandogli un gemito che rimbombò nel corridoio vuoto. Jae gli affondò le unghie nella schiena e con un gesto maldestro gli tirò i capelli biondissimi.

Come quelli di Calum, che non aveva la minima idea, che nemmeno nei suoi sogni più deliranti l’avrebbe mai immaginato.

Come quelli di suo figlio.

Con il respiro ancora spezzato varcarono la soglia delle stanze private del Comandante. Uno spazio asettico, con un’enorme scrivania grigiastra su cui era posato solo un computer, un letto singolo accuratamente rifatto e il bagno nascosto dietro una porta di legno, l’unico lusso che si fosse mai concesso. Tutto il resto era ridotto all’osso, all’essenziale, ma Jae non se ne era mai stupito: dopo aver visto cosa c’era là fuori, qualsiasi aggiunta all’essenziale sembrava inutile, come un profumo troppo forte che invano tentava di nascondere una collinetta di spazzatura marcia.

Li separavano vent’anni di età almeno, ma ad avvicinarli era stato ciò a cui erano sopravvissuti. Gli unici due, rotti allo stesso modo, senza altro da fare se non leccarsi le ferite, e non solo, a vicenda. Ventisette mesi erano passati dalla prima volta e ancora adesso entrare lì dentro gli mandava a fuoco il viso. Si sfiorò le labbra doloranti, non visto, mentre Thomas incrociava le braccia al petto e con lo sguardo basso gli faceva cenno di sedersi. Jae ignorò la poltrona e si arrampicò invece sulla scrivania.

Avrebbe voluto il rumore degli ingranaggi a rompere il silenzio. Invece, udiva solo il proprio respiro affannato e il fruscio dei vestiti di Thomas che si appropriava della sedia proprio di fronte a lui senza riuscire a trovare una posizione comoda. Il suo bel viso era inondato di preoccupazione, stava per dire qualcosa che non si decideva però a far uscire dalle labbra.

«Ho già ricevuto i risultati del test. Tu non dovresti saperlo.»

«Ci sono tante cose che non dovrei sapere.»

Il suo tentativo di scherzare fu zittito all’istante.

«Tu e Calum avete ottenuto lo stesso risultato, ma tu avevi già un punto bonus in più. Lui andrà alla squadra di manutenzione dell’acquedotto.»

Era il risultato che si aspettava, il risultato che _voleva_ , ma perché allora il suo cuore si era fermato e respirare era diventato impossibile? Perché adesso gli occhi bruciavano e doveva tenere una mano premuta contro la bocca per non singhiozzare?

«Perché, Jae?»

Tom gli prese il volto tra le mani, la sua voce un sussurro troppo dolce per quello che Jae si meritava. Nell’unico occhio che gli era rimasto era fin troppo evidente la preoccupazione. Aveva davvero un bellissimo viso.

«Non sei nemmeno più obbligato a fare i test, potresti vivere senza fare niente, perché? Perché offrirti volontario Per-»

Jae si chinò a baciarlo un’altra volta mentre raccoglieva le forze per rispondere.

«Non volevo che Calum andasse. E se fosse andato, non avrei voluto che andasse da solo. Con me avrebbe avuto una possibilità. Io so cosa c’è là fuori, io potevo-»

Thomas non gli rispose. Cosa c’era da rispondere, dopotutto? Jae era solo felice che i punteggi non l’avessero costretto a scegliere, perché sarebbe stato ovvio ma allo stesso tempo avrebbe fatto troppo male.

«Non voglio che tu perda anche tuo figlio.»

Si ritrovò disteso sulla scrivania, due mani impazienti che non strapparono i bottoni della camicia sotto la giacca solo perché sarebbe stato troppo complicato da spiegare. L’aria fredda sulla cicatrice lo fece rabbrividire. Eccola lì, orrenda e deforme; era quasi meglio quando era uno squarcio sanguinante e si era fatto chilometri a piedi con le mani a chiuderlo per non far cadere a terra un organo gocciolante dopo l’altro. L’unico sollievo lo otteneva quando le dita delicate di Tom la accarezzavano delicate, appena percettibili, come se fosse lo spettacolo più bello del mondo.

«Vuoi davvero un’altra di queste, Jae? O vuoi davvero rischiare di non tornare? Perché?»

_Perché ti-_

Jae sussultò quando le labbra dell’altro si schiusero attorno alla cicatrice, proprio sotto la clavicola. La lingua lo accarezzò con più decisione, mentre le mani di Thomas lo prendevano per i fianchi e lo attiravano più vicino. Un brivido gli percorse la colonna vertebrale ed esplose nel cervello. Era sbagliato, ma non poteva farne a meno. L’unica persona che poteva toccarlo, che poteva _toccare_.

Gli infilò le dita tra i capelli che profumavano di shampoo. Erano lisci, morbidi.

«Non hai paura di morire?»

_Sono terrorizzato._

«Perché, Jae?»

_L’ho fatto per te._

Ma dalla bocca non uscì altro che un sospiro spezzato.

Jae lo costrinse a sollevarsi, a guardarlo in faccia. Lasciò che fosse la sua espressione a parlare e sperò che a Tom arrivasse il messaggio giusto. Poi lo baciò di nuovo, ancora e ancora. Lo tirò per la camicia finché non si alzò e gli intrappolò il bacino tra le gambe. Lo voleva, per un’ultima volta. Per dimenticare almeno mezz’oretta cosa lo aspettava fuori.

Si ritrovò con solo giacca e camicia addosso. Tom lo baciò sulla fronte e richiuse con un movimento fluido la zip della giacca. Jae gliene fu grato.

Le sue mani corsero alla cintura dell’altro, poi slacciarono i bottoni e si intrufolarono sotto la stoffa. Si aspettava una delle sue battute, qualsiasi cosa che alleggerisse l’atmosfera, ma non arrivò. Thomas si gettò sopra di lui con una disperazione che non gli apparteneva, intrappolò il corpo di Jae sotto il proprio senza lasciargli la possibilità di muoversi. Gli ansimava nelle orecchie, mentre gli mordeva il collo incurante delle urla a malapena soffocate di Jae che artigliava le spalle abbronzate e muscolose.

Gli entrò dentro senza avvertirlo. Jae soffocò l’ennesimo grido con un morso nell’incavo della spalla a cui Tom rispose con un gemito sorpreso ma a cui non si ribellò, aumentando invece il ritmo e la profondità delle spinte. Bruciava, e non riuscire a muoversi lo rendeva peggiore. Non aveva mai fatto così male, nemmeno la prima volta quando la foga e la disperazione avevano avuto la meglio e la ferita aveva rischiato di aprirsi di nuovo.

Voleva che si fermasse?

Non lo sapeva, ma soprattutto non voleva chiederlo. Perché non era sicuro che Thomas lo avrebbe lasciato andare. Strinse i denti e sopportò, concentrandosi sulla mano dell’altro che, fin troppo lenta, tentava invano di dargli piacere. Serrò gli occhi e buttò la testa all’indietro; avrebbe voluto finisse presto ma al tempo stesso che non terminasse mai. Che Thomas continuasse a torturarlo per ore, giorni. Perché era il suo corpo e non quello di qualcun altro, l’unico che l’aveva trattato come un essere umano e non come una cavia, l’unico che...

Tutto finì.

Col respiro spezzato e i muscoli doloranti Jae si rialzò a fatica. Aveva a vista appannata e ci vollero più e più tentativi per tornare a vedere nitido davanti a lui. Ora che il corpo di Tom non lo schiacciava più, il sudore era freddo sulla pelle.

«Tom?»

«Che cos’è questo, Jacob?»

La stanza gelò.

Jae scivolò sul pavimento per recuperare i pantaloni, senza mai staccare gli occhi dall’unico, verdissimo occhio di Thomas che adesso stava brillando di furia. Tra le sue dita la schedina nascosta nella tasca della giacca, con cui, seduto al computer nella gigantesca aula magna, aveva alterato i risultati del test.

«Tom, io...»

«Che. Cosa. È?»

Lo sapeva benissimo cos’era, era inutile ringhiare. Jae inspirò profondamente e si alzò di nuovo in piedi, sforzandosi di ignorare il macigno scagliato contro il suo petto.

«Tu non avresti dovuto trovarlo.»

Era stato un deficiente. Fermarsi in camera prima di venire lì sarebbe stato facile, ma no. Lui voleva tutto, lo voleva subito, e poi finiva così.

«Non avrei dovuto trovarlo, Jacob?» sibilò Thomas «Cosa? Un aggeggino che se si scoprisse ti lancerebbe direttamente nel braccio della morte? Che cazzo non avrei dovuto trovare?»

Jae fece un passo indietro.

«Non puoi denunciarmi senza implicare anche te. Non puoi.»

«Come se mi importasse!»

La schedina finì a terra, schiacciata dal tacco dello stivale. Emise uno stridio patetico e poi morì. Tom lo afferrò per le spalle e lo scosse. Jae aveva la nausea, la testa gli girava e stava per vomitare, ma mantenne il contatto visivo. Non si sarebbe lasciato intimidire.

Non c’era nulla da cui lasciarsi intimidire, sarebbe morto di lì a tre giorni.

«Come se mi importasse di cosa hai fatto, Jae! Mi importa del perché. Non ti ricordi cosa è successo? In che stato sei tornato? Sei così stupido da-»

Jae schiaffeggiò via una mano e il suono rimbombò nella stanza.

«Certo che mi ricordo! Ero lì quando Jade si è buttata da un dirupo per non finire divorata da quei cosi e non è morta sul colpo. Dominic era di fianco a me quando ha iniziato a riempirsi di bolle. Nadine mi ha implorato per ore di darle una sassata in testa pur di non soffrire per il veleno che le stava coagulando il sangue. Ma io non ce l’ho fatta.»

Era morta maledicendolo.

Aveva funzionato.

Thomas si morse il labbro, tormentato dai propri stessi ricordi. Il suo viso si addolcì, sembrò per un attimo quasi triste. Ma, più di tutto, stanco. Jae provò una stretta al cuore.

«E allora perché, Jae? Perché ti sei condannato così? Perché mi stai facendo questo?»

«Perché ti amo.»

L’aveva detto. L’aveva detto davvero. Un sussurro debolissimo, poco più che un filo d’aria, ma al destinatario era arrivato forte e chiaro. Le guance di Jae andarono a fuoco, gli occhi si inumidirono.

«E non voglio che l’uomo che amo perda anche suo figlio. Così ho fatto in modo che Calum fosse escluso per un solo, misero punto bonus.»

Si sentiva patetico. Aveva ripassato per giorni cosa dire, nel caso, cosa fare, ma nulla stava andando per il verso giusto.

Idiota.

Convincersi che lo stava facendo, tutto quanto, per Calum, era stato un errore. La verità fu lampante nell’esitazione sul volto di Thomas, il quale probabilmente non stava aspettando altro che mandarlo via. Se l’avesse fatto solo per salvare la vita al proprio migliore amico avrebbe dovuto saltare dalla gioia nel constatare che il suo piano aveva funzionato.

Invece, si sentiva solo svuotato.

«Tolgo il disturbo.»

«Jae!»

Lo afferrò per un braccio e lo strinse nel pugno così forte da bloccare la circolazione. La mano iniziò a formicolare. Thomas rimase in silenzio ma si rifiutava di lasciarlo andare. Che volesse dire qualcosa o meno, non ci stava riuscendo.

«Lasciami andare. Per favore.»

_Non rendere questa situazione più patetica di quanto non sia già._

Inaspettatamente, Tom si chinò per baciarlo. Jae chiuse gli occhi, soffocando un singhiozzo mentre veniva di nuovo spinto contro la scrivania.

Avrebbe dovuto dire di no.

Ma non ci riuscì.

_Idiota._


End file.
